UN-MCR Cold War (TV)
}} |result = |side1 = Protogen |side2 = Outer Planets Alliance |commanders1 = Jules-Pierre Mao Antony Dresden |commanders2 = Fred Johnson James Holden |forces1 = *6 X ''Amun-Ra''-class Stealth ships *CPM Eros (Criminals hired as mercs) |forces2 = *''Rocinante'' *''Guy Molinari'' *''Nauvoo'' *OPA strike teams |casual1 = All ''Amun-Ra''-class stealth ships destroyed. Thoth Station captured and all personnel captured or lost. |casual2 = Eros destroyed with almost entire civilian population |name = Additional sides}} The United Nations-Martian Congressional Republic Cold War '('UN-MCR Cold War), usually referred to as the Cold War, was a state of political and military tension between the two superpowers of the Sol system, Earth (U.N.) and Mars. Tensions would eventually led to outright warfare after forces engaged on Ganymede. Events Vesta Blockade Full article: Vesta Blockade The Vesta Blockade was a significant confrontation between the UN and MCR during the Cold War, during which the situation nearly escalated into war. Anderson Station Massacre Full article: Anderson Station Massacre After Belter protesters seized control of Anderson Station the United Nations Marine Corps under Colonel Fred Johnson were sent to quell resistance. Colonel Johnson was not given information that the Station had surrendered and ordered its destruction. This event led to him becoming known as the "Butcher of Anderson Station". Callisto Insurrection Full article: Callisto Insurrection An event involving high tensions among st the inhabitants of Calisto. Notable for causing the death of Charanpal Avasarala the son of United Nations . His commander blamed himself for the death of Charanpal. Operation Silent Wall Full article: Operation Silent Wall An anti-pirate campaign led by the MCRN Flagship Donnager with multiple Morrigan-class patrol destroyers, and ''MCRN Corvette-class''. Discovery on Phoebe Full article: Discovery on Phoebe Discovered on Phoebe a mysterious alien substance known as the Protomolecule is discovered. The company Protogen is formed and killed off all other members of the Station on Phoebe to hide their discovery. Later the MCRN Donnager is sent to investigate but finds that the station has had a flash-fire and left no survivors. Demise of the Scopuli and Canterbury Full article: [[Demise of the Scopuli and Canterbury|Demise of the Scopuli and Canterbury]] Hired by a faction of the Outer Planets Alliance the Scopuli intercepts a ship belonging to Protogen that it believes to be a freighter. However upon getting close the intercepted freighter turns out to be a stealth ship and boards the Scopuli taking the crew prisoner and leaving the ship abandoned. After receiving a distress call the Ice hauler Canterbury moves to meet the freighter. Upon getting close a boarding team led by Jim Holden boards via Knight scuttle. The distress beacon is then discovered to have been planted and the ship abandoned. At this point a mysterious ship appears and fires upon the Canterbury destroying the Ice Freighter. Attack on the Donnager Full article: [[Attack on the Donnager (TV)|Attack on the Donnager]] The Attack on the ''Donnager'' happened after the Flagship picked up civilian survivors from the shuttle Knight, the Martian flagship Donnager came under attack from several unidentified stealth ships. Infection of Eros station Full article: Protogen experiment on Eros Having found the lost sample of the Protomolecule in the body of Julie Mao Protogen was able to use it to infect the population of Eros as an controlled experiment to study. Assault on Thoth station Full article: Assault on Thoth station After Eros is deliberately infected with the Protomolecule it is discovered that the culprits are collecting information from the doomed station to an unregistered station. The Outer Planets Alliance launches an assault on the station using the Rocinante to destroy the station defenses including a stealth ship whilst boarding strike teams breached the station. Eros incident Full article: Eros incident The Eros incident was an event that caused the death of the entire population of Eros Station, numbering one and a half million people. The station was deliberately infected with Protomolecule which took over and eventually caused Eros to move through space sunwards until crashing into Venus. Destruction of Phoebe Full article: Destruction of Phoebe When the UNN Nathan Hale was nearing Phoebe station to uncover MCR secrets they believed were on the station the MCRN Scirocco fired on the station destroying it to prevent the Nathan Hale boarding the station. Destruction of Deimos Full article: Destruction of Deimos When the United Nations destroyed the Martian moon Deimos in response to the MCRN destruction of Phoebe. Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations